Love, Pain, Revenge
by Iloveanimefanfics
Summary: It takes place after the deal with kaadja and his gang. Everyone goes back to their normal lives, except Two turks who's love is about to bloom. But when Rufus finds out he makes sure that reno's all his
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own FF7 characters, or the movie

Chapter 1 

It's been a year since Kaadja and his gang try to bring back Sephiroth, Now that it was over two men sat on some squeaky bar stools in a small bar at a corner where Aeries once stood. Reno turned to his partner " Hey, buddy how come I'm the only one drinking this Wild Turkey? But you're still on your first shot?" Rude just raised an eyebrow. Rude was not a very heavy drinker; He was more of the cool calm kind. As for Reno he was spunky, energetic and somewhat a loud mouth. The only time he wasn't was when Rufus was around. But that's why rude loved him. Yes, it seems untrue that a big dude like Rude loved such a small skinny man, especially Reno. But he did, the only problem was he was scared that Reno wouldn't have feelings for him. As he began to daydream his partner nudged him. " Hey, what's wrong with the sexy man?" Reno said a smirk on his face. Rude tried to hide the blush that was growing on his cheeks." I'm fine." Rude said. Through his sunglasses he started into the other's emerald Green eyes. Rude tipped the shot glass back feeling the rum slither down his throat and hit his stomach like a ton of bricks. " How about we blow this joint and go back to my place?" Reno asked. Rude nodded he paid the bartender and headed off into the warm summer night. After the silent walk that seemed forever, they finally got to Reno's apartment. At first Reno couldn't find the right key, thanks to all the drinks he had. But Rude helped him and unlock his door and turned the light on. Rude looked around the redheaded's place. It was a decent looking apartment. It had a large kitchen and living room. Reno's room was medium size room. Rude looked around trying to find the skinny little redhead. He soon heard a voice that said " Damn it all!" Rude knew right away who it was. Laughing he sat on the leather sofa waiting to see what Reno planned on doing. Finally he came plopping down next to him, Rude could smell the alcohol coming from Reno's breath as he spoke "I don't know about you but I stink, I'm going to take a shower care to join me?" Thru his glasses his eyes widen, He couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. Rude tried to act calm." No, it's ok I'm fine. Reno shrugged and got up heading towards the bathroom. Rude sighed. He wanted to go, he was just scared. He knows that Reno is drunk but Rude remember them both taking showers at the Shinra's locker room. I mean it was no different, He thought to himself. But it was different. If he gotten into the shower with Reno he knows he get a hard-on. Before long he decided that he would join Reno. And there he headed towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ff7 nor do I own Reno and rude

**Chapter 2**

His hands shake as he turned the doorknob not knowing what to expect. Inside the bathroom was a two sink with a large mirror and a bathtub across it. Rude closed the door and stepped around the corner to where the glass shower was. He notices red hair that slicked against pale white skin. Rude could make out his body. His beautiful body Rude thought. Rude began to have second thoughts when Reno spoke "Rude, Is that you?" "Y-y-es." Rude stuttered. " Come on in, I need the company." Rude decided to do it. HE slipped off his clothes and sunglasses (of course) and stepped in the shower, lucky Reno's back was turned. Reno turned around about to ask Rude to was his back when he stopped looking at Rude's body. His figure was nothing but muscle. Reno could tell he worked at a gym. Reno's eyes moved down more stopping at Rude's shaft, it was big and well fat. Reno shakes his head and thought to himself. No rude doesn't like me that way does he? Yes Reno did have a thing for Rude after the Christmas party where they were forced to kiss each other. Even though Reno pretends he hated it. Deep inside he loved it. Rude cleared his throat and Reno looked up at him. Rude had a smirk on his face that meant he was thinking of something. Rude moved his head down, and Reno's eyes followed noticing that his cock gotten hard. A blush fell over his face. " I'm sorry Rude, I just I just " Rude stopped him with a gentle kiss. "You have feelings for me too, don't ya?" Reno nodded " So would you like me to fix your problem?" Rude ask his voice changing into a more low sexy voice. "Yes." Was all Reno could say. Rude nodded and lightly pushed Reno against his wall and kneeled down. His tongue flicked across Reno's shaft. He then scraped his teeth gently on his shaft. Reno let out a moan of pleasure.

Rude knew it was really a good time to make his partner moan. So he engulfed Reno's cock, which made him moan louder. Though the sweat was beginning to show it also was from the hot water that poured on the two lovers. Rude stopped and looked up at Reno whose eyes plead to him not to stop. Rude stood up. " Let's get outta here and finishes this up in the bedroom, that way we are not wasting water." Reno smiled and nod and they both headed out of the shower.

Hopefully I get chapter 3 up sometime soon


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own ff7 or Reno or even Rude **

**Chapter 3**

Before heading to the bedroom, Reno stopped Rude. Reno walked back in the shower turning the shower off. On his way back he picked up so lubricant in the medicine cabinet. They headed into the bathroom Rude gently pushed Reno on all fours. Rude kissed down Reno's back, He grabbed the lubricant and put some on his fingers. Slowly but gently Rude stuck his finger in Reno's hole. Reno closes his tight biting his lower lip. Rude then stuck another finger in which made Reno let out a small painful moan." You want me to stop?" Asked Rude. "No, Please don't stop I'm just ready for the big one." Rude smiled and lubricated his cock. " Ok, tell me if I'm hurting you ok?" Reno just nodded. Rude slipped the tip of his cock into Reno's hole. Reno let out a small painful cry but still nodded to his partner telling him to go on. Rude then slid his cock into Reno's hole more as he begins to thrust his cock back and forth in him. Reno Cried out in pain, Tears running down his face. Soon enough Rude felt Reno relax under him, which meant the pain was no longer hurting him. Rude began to move in and out of him, every thrust he did made the red head moan, more. Rude Began to move faster, His hand finding Reno's shaft as he begins to stroke him. "You're so good Rude." Reno replied after every moan. Rude moved faster he could feel himself ready to climax, His hand stroking Reno's cock more. Soon enough Rude felt Reno's hot liquids all over his hand, which set Rude off as his seed exploded into Reno's hole. They both moaned loud as they collapsed on the bed, Rude kissed his lover licking the sweat from his lips. " So you have the same feelings as I do?" Rude asked. "Yes, after all that mess we had to go thru you were there to protect me, I thought you would have no feelings for me." Reno said nuzzling against his partners chest." I'm glad we both like each other or I would feel nasty if you didn't have the same feelings for me and you said it cause you were drunk." Reno laughed and kissed him, they both nuzzled down next to each other and fell asleep. But one thing that these two lovebirds didn't know was that Rufus was Reno's next-door neighbor; And Rufus had the same feelings for Reno. He growled lightly wanting to be the one kissing him; He wanted to push his cock into his hole. He laughed lightly," I guess it's about time I show him how I feel about him, and teach him a lesson about sleeping with his partners. Rufus laughed as he to headed to bed.

Sorry guys I know this is my first fanfic and not the best but please review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own ff7 chars nor Reno or rude

**Chapter 4**

It was another day at the Shinra Corp. Tseng was busy trying to get Elena on a date, Rude was reading the newspaper, as for Reno he was doing what he always did, Run his mouth. Out of nowhere Rufus came barging in. Everyone stared at him. His slender finger pointed right to Reno. "You in my office now!" his voice was loud yet calm. Everyone eyes soon turned to Reno who had a confused looked on his face. He shrugged and followed Rufus out. "Wonder what he did now?" Asked Rude. Elena and Tseng just shrugged not knowing themselves. In the office Rude sat on a big chair which use to be his father, Reno came In and closed the door behind him as he sat down across from Rufus's desk. " You wanted to see me sir?" Reno's head tilted to the side. Rufus cleared his throat " You might not know this but I am your neighbor."(Lol no star wars pun attended) Reno blinked; he never knew that Rufus was his neighbor. " Ok, that's good to know, is that all you wanted?" Rufus stood and sat on the desk in front of Reno. " You see I have been keeping track of what you are doing." Reno's eyes widen "So in other words you are spying on me right?" Reno's voice sounded angry. " Reno, let me finish, as you also might not know is that I have feelings for you I just didn't have the guts to tell you." Reno raised an eyebrow" Go on." Reno said. " Well I wanted to know if you have feelings for me." Rufus bend down his face close to Reno's. Reno pulled back. " Sorry sir, I don't have feelings for you, you're my boss that's it." Rude gripped the edge of the desk. One thing he didn't like was being denied especially one of his own employees. " You have feelings for that low down person called rude aren't you?" Rufus gritted his teeth." And what if I do there is nothing you can do about it." That really ticked Rufus off. " Listen to me you maggot, when I want something I get it no matter what!" Reno smirked lightly" Well I guess this time you don't get what you want." Rufus growled and then smirked." Oh, no I am going to get my own way If you like it or not." Reno had a confused look on his face before he could blink Rufus rammed his cock into Reno's mouth. " Come on Reno, Suck my cock I know you want to." Reno didn't want to so he did the best thing he could do. He bit down hard on Rufus' Cock. "Ow, You fucking little bitch." He smacked Reno across the face it made a loud slap leaving a red mark. Rufus grabbed Reno by the collar slammed him on the desk, He smirked taking some duck tape. He slapped some on his mouth also he tided his hands together. " Now, Reno what were you saying about me not getting my own way." He yanked Reno's pants and boxers off. Rufus smiled and rammed his cock into Reno's dry hole. Thru the duck tape Reno screamed tears began to run down his face. Rufus kept pumping in and out of him; Blood began to show where the tare of his ass was. "Come on baby you know you like it." Reno kept screaming but nobody could hear him. Rufus then grabbed Reno's cock and begins to stroke it. Rufus whispered in his ear. "You are my bitch, No one can have you, not even Rude." Rude kept going blood running down Reno's leg. He squeezed His cock hard and smirked feeling Reno's wet cum all over his hand; soon he burst his seeds into Reno's hole. " Now to make it look like we were fighting so people don't get suspicious. He grabbed a bottle and smashed it he cut Reno's arms and face and then cut his own stuff; He looked down at Reno who was crying. "You're a good boy." He laughed before knocking Reno out. After he was done He called the secretary and told her to get an ambulance. He smirked and waited


	5. Chapter 5

I do now own FF7 chars or reno and rude

**Chapter 5**

The paramedics came and Strapped Reno up taking him out of the office. They went past the other three Turks who had a confused look on their faces. " What do you think happen?" Asked Rude. "Good question Rude." Rufus came out of his office with only minor scrapes." You see, I was talking to Reno about him coming into work drunk, He didn't care and yelled at me calling me a an ass, the same old shit he always pull, I tried to calm him down but he attacked me, I could smell the alcohol in his breath." Elena and tseng but raised an eyebrow. " That sounds like Reno all right." Tseng said. Tseng and Elena walked away and began making plans for the date. As for Rude he had a sour look on his face, and it was towards Rufus. "What's wrong big boy? Did you eat lemon?'' Rude snorted and walked away sitting on the couch. Rufus laughed to himself before going back in his office. After Tseng and Elena made plans they sat next to Rude and gave him confused looks. "Rude, you ok?" Elena asked her hand on his knee. Rude didn't reply he just started at the ground thinking what really happen in there and why would Reno attack Rufus, He knew better then that. His mind got interrupted when Tseng talked that caught his mind "Reno, only came in once drunk and that was it, He never came into work again drunk." Elena nodded "He is right, I remember when he did that, He mostly spent his day in the bathroom barfing up everything he had." Rude and tseng both nodded. " Why not go find out what happen Rude?" Elena suggested. " I think I will." Rude said that as he stood, he headed out of the door following Elena's advice. At the hospital Rude walked to the nurse's desk, the lady looked up at him. "May I help you sir?" " Yes, I'm looking for a Reno Thrasil." The nurse looked thru the book. " Yes he is just down the hall at room 14." Rude nodded and headed down the hall, He looked to finally found the number and he walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over and looked down at Reno, He looked terrible. His arms wrapped up from where the cuts were. Rude took of his sunglasses tears began to fill his eyes; He didn't like to see Reno this way. Rude grabbed his hand and rubbed it slowly, a tear dropped onto Reno's hand that awaken the red head. " R-u-u-d?" Reno asked his eyes half open. " Yes, Reno you ok how you feel?" Reno sighed looking out the window." Like shit." Rude looked at his lover his emerald eyes where faded. " Why? Why did you attack Rufus, what happen?" Reno looked up at Rude. " No, I didn't attack him…he he well." Before he could answer the nurse walked in." Sorry guys visiting time is over." Rude nodded and watch the nurse walk out. Rude looked at Reno, " I will be back tomorrow, so you can tell me you're side of the story." Reno nodded and lifted his hand putting it around the back of Rude's neck, His lips touched his and they kissed it first turned out to be just a regular kiss but it turned out to be a very heated kiss, with tongues and everything. Until the nurse cleared her throat and they both looked at each other. "See you tomorrow." Rude said kissing the Reno's forehead before walking out. Later that night Rude sat on Reno's couch he had found a bottle of Jack Daniels in the frig. He opens the bottle and took a big swig of it. "Ugh, how can Reno drink this stuff?" He sighed and thought about Reno. What happen did Rufus literally be attack or was it something else. He sighed and stood up lying on the bed, His smell, Reno's smell moved up into Rude's nose. He cried lightly missing his comrade, He tipped the bottle back and drank half. This is not normally how he drank, He wasn't a heavy drinker but for some reason he felt like he had a reason to. He sighed and drank half the bottle before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Reno or Rude / any of the ff7 people

Chapter 6 

Rude woke up the next morning; He held his head feeling his headache pound against his head. "I should have never finished that Jack Daniels." He tries to stand up but sat back down gripping the bed. " Ok all I got to do is make it to the bathroom to take a shower." He stood and headed towards the bathroom, He finally reached the shower and turned it on. His eyes soon shot open Realizing he was in the shower with his clothes on. Rude jumped out and sighed before taking his clothes off and went back in. The hot water felt good on him, He closed his eyes and imagining Reno coming behind him his skinny hands run up and down his body. Reno's hand moved down some lightly gripping his cock. He begins to stroke himself moaning, He knew they were his own hands but he imagine that it was Reno's. Rude moaned loud feeling his hand become sticking from him Cumming. He finished his shower and got dress, Looking at the clock on the night stand. 2:00, "Shit I told Reno I would be there early to hear his side of the story. Rude grabbed his glasses, but something stops him. He Thought He heard Reno's voice, His ear pressed against the wall listening but nothing happen. He shrugged and headed out the door, but again he heard Reno's voice. He placed his ear against the door and his eyes widen when it was Reno's voice. Rude listen closely " Come on Reno, you can't fight me I will have you even if it means killing you're bastard of a lover." Reno growled lower " You hurt one hair on his head and I will…" Before Reno could finish what he was saying Rufus interrupted him. "What hair? The guys bald how can he have hair for me to hurt?" Rufus laughed at his small joke but Reno didn't. " You're not funny, At least Rude doesn't have a centimeter peter like you do." A smirked ran across Reno's face. Rude was starting to get pissed, He wanted to bust in there and save Reno but he waited seeing what will happen next. " Reno I love you very much but if you love Rude I'm not going to approve of it." So decided Reno, me or him?" Reno laughed lightly " I will never love you, you are nothing but a greedy little boy who thinks he is all that, but deep down inside he is a Lonely bastard who gets mad cause he is doesn't get his own way." Rufus walked up to Reno and slapped him right across the face, which even made Rude flinch. Rude growled and began to slam his body against the door. " Let me in now Rufus!" Rufus smirked and looked at Reno" Well, well looks like your prince charming is here to rescue you." He pulled out his gun " Guess I will have to fix that." Rude slammed thru the door that' s when the gunshots were heard


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: I do not own rude or Reno or ff7

Chapter 7 

Rude closed his eyes hearing the gunfire; He stood still waiting to feel the bullets puncture his skin. But he open his eyes and looks at himself realizing that he didn't get hit, But his smiled faded when he saw Reno standing there. Reno looked back tears flowing outta his eyes, "You're the only person who I would take a bullet for." After that Reno collapsed on the floor, Rude looked up at Rufus who had a smirk on his face. "Oops, did I do that." Rude bend down lifting his lovers' head, one shot wound was in his side, the other one shot thru his shoulder. Rude stood "You son of a bitch!" And before Rufus could protect himself rude slammed him thru a table and began to punch his, fists getting bloody with every punch. Rufus flipped over Rude and rammed his fist into Rude's mouth. Again Rude got up pining the blond haired man to the ground. "What did you do to Reno!" Rude growled through his teeth. Rufus laughed " Well you're little love bird didn't want to date me or even gave me a chance, I even offered my cock to him but he just bit down on it, So I did the next thing….I raped him." A smirk forming that really set Rude off. He looked around finding the duck tape that Rufus used on Reno, in a quick swift Rufus was tied up. " You dirty man, you ruined my man's life, and worse you raped the wrong person cause it's pay back time." Rude pulled Rufus cock out as he grabbed his dagger and begins to skin Rufus cock. Rufus screamed in pain, a puddle of blood began to form on the ground. Rude smirked and kept doing it, until he heard Reno's voice, "Stop, don't go down his level, you're better then that Rude." Rude nodded and stopped, As soon as Rude stood Rufus stood up, HE freed him self from the duck tape and attacked Rude, He pinned Rude down a gun pointed to his head. " Say good-bye to you're life." Before he could fire a gunshots were heard, all Rude could see was a bullet knock the gun outta his hand and the other two bullets shot through his head and temple. Rufus dropped to the ground lying there in his own blood; Rude got up and looked to see who fired the shots. There standing in the doorway was Elena and Tseng. " What you guys doing here?" Elena smiled " Before Rufus came to get Reno, me and Tseng visited him and he told us the whole story." Rude looked confused" But that doesn't tell me why you guys did it." Tseng cleared his throat. "Because if that would have happen to Elena I'm sure you and Reno would be there for us." Rude nodded in agreement, He stood up shaking both their hands before heading towards Reno. "You ok babe?" Rude ask looking into the tear filled eyes of Reno. "Yes, I'm doing good I'm just glad you're ok." Rude smiled and lifted Reno up. "Let's take you to the hospital." Reno smiled and he carried him off to his car. After they left Tseng looked at Elena. " So what should we do with him?" Elena smiled "he can be buried next to his father." After said and done Tseng and Elena pulled a blanket over him and walked off with his body. And in the end Rude and Reno both lived happily ever after


End file.
